1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to retainers for toilet articles or the like, such as toothbrushes, hairbrushes and combs, and more particularly to a retainer for toilet articles in which each toilet article is permanently attached to the retainer in order to prevent loss or mislaying thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common toilet articles, such as toothbrushes, hairbrushes, combs, etc., are commonly stored in a medicine cabinet when not in use, and a wide variety of holders for removably suspending toothbrushes when not in use are also commonly employed; however, small children have a tendency to loose or misplace toilet articles, particularly toothbrushes. It is therefore desirable to provide a retainer for toilet articles or the like wherein the toilet articles are permanently secured thereto in order to prevent loss or misplacing thereof.